Beginning the Journey Towards Tomorrow
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Post Anime: Continues after the last episode of the Final Act. Kagome returns back to the Feudal Era and not long after she back Inuyasha makes his move. What events, happenings, and/or occurrences will happen that will challenge them and the gang in a way they never thought possible?
1. Return of Kagome

**_Beginning the Journey Towards Tomorrow:_**

**_Disclaimer: Ok, just to make this clear I do not own Inuyasha what so ever, though I wish I did because I would have made it longer. but the creator did an amazing job with it! So all credit of Inuyasha goes to it's creator, Rumiko Takahashi. Other than that, enjoy._**

**_Warning: Limes will be present!_**

* * *

As I sat here, with Miroku and Sango's twin girl's tugging and playing with my ears I was more in the state of my inner thoughts. Wondering about Kagome, as I did every single day. As I sat here a flashback had made it's way into my thought process.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

One week ago I was over at Sango and Miroku's hut, helping them with their twin girls, Asami and Etsuko, and during dinner they both looked at me. "Uncle Inuyasha?" My ears perked up from their original position of being down, close to my head, like I was depressed, but in all honesty I was.

"Yes Asami?" I asked, speaking in the kindest voice possible.

"Um... why do you look so sad all of time?" I was hoping Miroku would intervene, seeing as Sango was outside washing some clothes. I looked at them and then Miroku, I had always said that a man was to never show his tears, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm always sad, because I lost the love of my life when the Bone Eater's Well stopped working. She was an amazing woman and I hurt with the memory of her." I said, the twins looked at me oddly as I cried, almost as if they wanted to cry themselves seeing as I have never cried in front of them.

"What was she like? What was her name?" Etsuko asked. I smiled a little, for the first time in a long time, I smiled.

"She was beautiful. A little shorter than me, and she was very very smart. Her hair was as black as a raven's belly, so black that her hair had a blue shin in the sun. Her skin was alabaster and her eyes were so dark that they showed more emotion than anyone else I know. She was always teasing me because I would always tease her." I said, laughing a little as I thought about some of our old dumb arguments.

"How long has she been gone?" Asami asked.

"Well... about three years." Asami and Etsuko looked at each other, their faces full of sadness.

"Do... Do you miss her?"

"Yes... everyday." Just then, the climax of my crying had gone overboard and I stood up to walk out, leaving with a kind, but sorrow filled, "Sweet Dreams." I cried and With my head down in depression, I made my way to the Bone Eater's Well and slept at the bottom, just hoping that Kagome would come back threw the bottom back to us.

* * *

The girls playing with my ears was becoming annoying as hell. I mean, if Kagome had been the one touching me ears, I wouldn't mind, or if I had a pup or more than just one pup later I wouldn't mind if they touched my dog ears. It was hard to explain why it didn't bother that much if it was kin. Finally them playing with my ears had gone far enough. "Hey, could you do something about the twins?!" I asked, irritated.

"Girls, leave his ears alone." Miroku reprimanded.

"Sorry about this Inuyasha." Sango said. Just then I could smell a scent that I was all too familiar with, one I had been waiting for three years to smell. And as I smelled it, my ears twitched as well. I very carefully took the girls off of me and carefully tossed them onto Shippo..

"There girls, slay the fox." And this is where I took off. I wasn't mistaken about this, it was her scent. The most wonderful scent that I had waited forever to smell again, and as I got closer to the Bone Eater's Well the scent became stronger and stronger and once I was right in front of the well the scent was at its strongest and with a leap of faith I reached my hand into the well, closing my eyes, hoping that Kagome's soft, warm, delicate, but strong hand would grab onto mine and with much pleasure I felt that exact hand grabbing onto mine. And with one quick gentle pull up, Kagome came out of the well and I felt like my heart was going to burst when I saw her.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry. Were you waiting her for me?" She asked, her voice, so beautiful and amazing to hear. Her scent the best thing to ever hit my senses. And her... just her. I saw the tears in her eyes and saw how much she missed me, as much as I missed her.

"Kagome..." I said, bewildered, but happier than ever for her to be here. "You idiot. What have you been doing all this time?" I asked, pulling her to me, her warmth against my body was more amazing than I could have ever imagined it would be. Her beating heart, beating fast and relaxed against my chest, allowing me to feel her feelings from her body, into mine. Not even a second later there were fast foot-prints coming across the grass and of course it was the gang.

"KAGOME!" Shippo said, excited and happy.

"You made it back!" Sango said, shock and bewilderment all in her voice.

"It's been much too long Kagome!" Miroku said, holding his daughters while Sango had their son on her back. The look on Kagome's face when she saw everyone was of pure joy and happiness. But at that moment I wasn't yet ready to share her.

"Kagome?" She turned towards me, happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked, happiness in her voice. I didn't wait to tell her and I cupped both sides of her face with both of hands and bought her lips to mine. And it was then and there that I knew her and I were meant to be. Not only because this kiss felt right or the thought of her being with me was just right, but also because I knew, I knew that deep deep in my heart that if the well let her back here, then she and I were meant for each other. As we kissed I could hear the awe noise from Sango and Miroku while Shippo struggled to cover the little ones eyes. This day, and/or moment in time couldn't have been made any better. Thank you! Who ever brought my love back to me... thank you!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Alone Time

**Inuyasha's POV**

We stood there, my arms wrapped her around her, for heaven knows how long, our lips pressed and moving together before I pulled back, happiness written all over Kagome and I's faces. Just then I took her hand, leading her over to everyone else. The first person to jump to Kagome was Shippo, who flew into her arms, hugging her tightly like I had once I got her out of the well. "Momma Kagome!" All of our eyes widened.

"What?!" I as well as everyone else asked.

"Well... Kagome always treats me like a mother treats her child, so I..." Kagome laughed and gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek, like a mother would. Shippo blushed and smiled at Kagome.

"I don't have a problem with it." Kagome said. "I think with how young you are that it's only natural that he would look for someone to be a parental figure for him." She looked at me. "Why not Inuyasha? He already is like an adopted son to me." I didn't see a problem so I shrugged.

"Why not. So long as the pip-squeak keeps up with his training."

"What training Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking at Shippo.

"Oh right, I'm training to become a full-fledged fox demon like my father." Kagome's eyes widened and she high-fived him.

"That's really great Shippo." She said, Shippo climbing onto her back so she could hug Sango, Miroku, and to meet their children. When Kagome was able to hold their son, Ichiro, she held him in her arms, cradling him, rocking him gently back and forth, and I smiled. Just from this right now I could tell that Kagome definitely had the motherly characteristic in her and if we ever have pups in the future, I knew that she would be a fantastic mother. The rest of the day had gone just as smoothly and now it was nighttime and Shippo had agreed to stay at Sango and Miroku's hut to allow me alone time with Kagome. As Kagome and I had finished cooking the fish outside above a fire, I looked up into the sunset. "So, it's supposed to be a new moon tonight." Kagome said. "I guess I chose a great day to test the well again." I chuckled and turned to look at her, taking her hands into mine.

"Kagome..." I whispered, my voice filled with happiness. She turned to look at me, her eyes glazed over.

"Inuyasha..." She said, almost the same as me, as if we were in a trance with each other as we sat by the fire.

"Um... Kagome, I have something to talk to you about?" I said, just as the sun went down and my transformation into my human half. Kagome smiled and leaned in towards me a little closer, I guess to hear me better. "I... well... I missed you very much while you were gone. So much in fact that I would sleep in the bottom of the well, waiting for you to come back. To be honest, that kiss meant a lot that I gave you earlier and I want you to know that I love you... I know sounds crazy right? But it's true." Kagome looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Well, I had the same feelings Inuyasha. I realized them a long, long time ago, even before we kissed in the darkness with the Shikon Jewel. I knew that you were the only one for me, no matter how many times my friend Hojo asked me out on a date, I knew it was you. You were the one who I could talk to and really understand and at the same time still don't understand. I love you as well... Just before I never knew if you would have accepted me because... because of the love you had for Kikyo." I closed my eyes and took in a breath and then I took her face in my hands.

"Kagome, Kikyo is a thing of the past to me. You are the only importance of my life and I wouldn't want it any other way. You're beautiful, kind, sweet, and definitely hard for me to figure out, but I want to get to know those things, I want to figure you out more." As soon as I finished saying this, Kagome leaned forwards and pressed her lips to mine. This was the first time a woman had ever first kissed me. Kagome's lips were gentle, soft, smooth, and passionately warm. And her scent of roses, wildflowers, and pineapple enveloped us as I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me as her hands entangled themselves in my hair, rubbing my scalp as our lips feverishly moved together.

This also was the first time I had ever kissed any woman like this, and she would be the only woman I would ever kiss like this. With my claws temporarily being gone I could be free to move my hands how I wanted and I began rubbing the middle of her back as her hands continued to massage my scalp. We were breathing through our noses, so we wouldn't have to separate our lips sooner than we wanted to. When her lips moved away from mine for a split second I opened my eyes for a moment, long enough to moan, "Oh Kagome." Lovingly in her ear as I leaned closer, bringing my lips to just under her jawbone, kissing here there and suckling on the skin, earning myself a pleasured moan from Kagome. What I was doing much have been right because her reaction was well worth it.

"Oh Inuyasha..." She moaned quietly, running her nails gently down my back while keeping a grip on me until she loosened her grip enough to allow me to get back to her delicious lips, but she moved out of the way of my lips to my neck and was doing the exact same to me and at that moment I could see why she moaned. It felt so erotic, but it was so simple of a thing to do. Once she had finished her revenge on my neck she looked up at me, smiling as I took her face in between my two hands, leaning into her lips once again. Without me realizing what she was doing her tongue moved out and swept across my bottom lips and my mouth acted on instinct, opening a little, and once they had enough room she moved her tongue into my mouth, fighting my tongue for what seemed to be dominance and I didn't want to lose that battle.

Our tongues moved together as our lips did and it was at that moment that I could feel my transformation about to begin from my human side to my half dog demon body and I took Kagome's face in mine, moved my face back, kissed her passionately for a moment before I gave her one last kiss on her cheek and when she opened her eyes again I was back into my original form. She took a deep breath and smiled at me, using her thumb to swipe gently across her bottom lip. "Inuyasha... that... that was incredible." She blushed and I smiled at her, my body feeling at ease as I stood up slowly, bringing her up with me and taking her into my hut for us to lay down together. When we laid down, I first pulled off the top of my robes, only my chest being exposed. I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about how much that moment had meant to me. And Kagome and moved close to me so her head could rest on my chest, planting one last kiss on my now bare chest, causing me to shiver a little. "Inuyasha... next time, I would like to kiss you like that in your half demon form. I want to show all of the real you how much I love you, not just a half of you, I want to show all of your parts that I am truly in love with you." She said, before falling asleep and I chuckled.

"I would like that..." I said, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you." I could see the smile on her lips as she said, "I love you too."

**_To Be Continued..._  
**


	3. Important Question

**Next Day ~ Inuyasha's POV**

I awoke that morning, feeling happier than ever until I looked over to see that Kagome wasn't next to me, I sat up, looking around frantically when I saw her by the cooking pot, preparing what I guessed to be breakfast. I smiled as I watched her bent over in front of the cooking pot, putting all kinds of ingredients into it like chicken, rice, tomato and even more delicious foods. Slowly I got up, careful not to make a noise and I placed both of my hands over her eyes. "Good Morning." I whispered into her ear, taking her earlobe between my teeth and very carefully scraped my teeth over the skin, causing her heart to speed up.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She laughed, moving my hands away from her eyes and placing a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand. She then let me hands go and I folded my hands together, holding them together, resting them on her stomach, hugging myself closer. I heard Kagome giggle. "Hey Inuyasha... You're being really lovey-dovey today..." She concluded, turning around to face me. "Are you alright?" I smiled and nodded my head, placing a gentle kiss on her lips just as we heard something crash outside. Both of us thought the twin or the new baby had gotten hurt so we ran outside, to see Koga, Ayame, and three little baby wolf demons with them

"Kagome." Koga said, waving with a smile.

"Hello Koga, Hello Ayame. My friends told me you two got married. Congratulations." Kagome kneeled down and waved to the little wolf demon litter that were at their father's feet. "And who are these cute little ones?" Ayame smiled.

"We have one daughter, Sachiko, and two sons, Nowaki and Hikaru." Kagome smiled and waved.

"Hello Sachiko, Nowaki, and Hikaru." Right after she said this, the three children jumped at Kagome snuggling her as they accidentally knocked her down. Kagome looked up at Koga, confused.

"Um... It's not a for sure, but I wanted to ask if you would like to be their godmother." Kagome and I's eyes opened wide, so that's why they tackled her. I laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not." Kagome said, hugging them back before they made their way back to their father and mother.

"Thanks Kagome. It's nice to have you back. Just wanted to stop by and see if the rumors about you being back were true, and thankfully they were. We'll see ya around." He said, before they all took off and Kagome looked at me, "That was a little odd..." I nodded in agreement before wrapping my arms back around her, holding her to me. I was having thoughts that I was not ever sure about having before. I wanted to ask Kagome to be my wife and mate. I just wasn't sure how to go about it. Maybe I would spend sometime with Miroku and see his opinion.

"Hey Inuyasha, Sango and I wanted to go on a walk together, so would you be interested in hanging out with Miroku for a bit?" Did she just read my mind?

"It would be nice to talk with Miroku about some things." Kagome looked up at me, like she was concerned. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I swear by my life." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't say that! I wouldn't want to lose you as soon as I have come back!" She laughed and I laughed as well, just as Sango came to pick her up and take her with her to take a walk the twins and her son while Miroku and I made our way into the forest, near the Bone Eater's Well. I was quiet most of the walk, trying to organize all of my thoughts before I would put them out in the open. As soon as we made it by the well I sat down against it as well as Miroku and I was kind of in space, or at least my mind was.

"So... what is it Inuyasha? You look so confused it's beginning to make me see stars." He said, laughing just as I started laughing.

"Well... I'm really new to this relationship thing. It's strange, but in a sense I feel overprotective of Kagome and I don't ever want to take the chance of the well taking her from me again... I want to ask her to marry me and become my mate... but I am not sure how to do that." Miroku was looking at me, eyes wide and his open slightly.

"You... you want to commit yourself to Kagome? You want to marry her?" He asked, as if making sure that I was sure about what I was saying. I nodded and looked at him seriously.

"Yes, I... I love her and I want to spend the rest of eternity with her. Another thing though, if she doesn't end up wanting to mate with me, once we mark each other she will transform and have the powers on an Inu Hanyo. The fangs, the claws, the ears, the super speed, all of it. I just worry she will hate me because of it afterwards." Miroku shook his head.

"You know Inuyasha... She waited, never going with someone else or anything like that for all those three years that you were apart. She tells you she she's in love with you and you aren't sure that she wouldn't be happy being your mate? Inuyasha, believe me... I think to her that by being an Inu Hanyo with you, it will make her happy. Because she will be closer to you then as well." I nodded my head, listening to everything he was saying. "So, If I was you, I'd go for it. Go for her, if she truly loves you, she will say yes. And I am here to support you all the way with it." He was right.

"You're right. I should just go ahead and ask her. I mean she is after all the one I love, and want to marry. If she loves me she will say yes..." I said, pulling Miroku onto my back and running back towards our huts. Luckily for us, they were right in the front of the huts and I took ahold of Kagome's hand, throwing her into my back, running towards the direction of the tree where Kagome and I had first met. "I'm taking you somewhere special so we can talk." I said, holding onto her as I ran. Once we made it to the tree Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at me.

"What are we doing here?" She asked curiously. I smiled and sat on one of the tall branches, pulling her up with me, sitting her in my lap as I spoke.

"Well, I brought you here for a special reason. I have a question that I want to ask you... and it's about us." Kagome looked into my eyes, waiting to hear what I had to say. "I know you have only been back one day, but before those three years we had gotten to know each other so well that I had no clue I could get that close to a person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... so, Kagome, will... will you marry me? And become my mate?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**OH CLIFFY! DON'T BE TOO MAD GUYS! I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE OUT SOON. lol.**_


	4. Into Town

**Previously: **

_"You're right. I should just go ahead and ask her. I mean she is after all the one I love, and want to marry. If she loves me she will say yes..." I said, pulling Miroku onto my back and running back towards our huts. Luckily for us, they were right in the front of the huts and I took ahold of Kagome's hand, throwing her into my back, running towards the direction of the tree where Kagome and I had first met. "I'm taking you somewhere special so we can talk." I said, holding onto her as I ran. Once we made it to the tree Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at me._

_"What are we doing here?" She asked curiously. I smiled and sat on one of the tall branches, pulling her up with me, sitting her in my lap as I spoke._

_"Well, I brought you here for a special reason. I have a question that I want to ask you... and it's about us." Kagome looked into my eyes, waiting to hear what I had to say. "I know you have only been back one day, but before those three years we had gotten to know each other so well that I had no clue I could get that close to a person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... so, Kagome, will... will you marry me? And become my mate?"_

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome's eyes widened and I could hear her heartbeat becoming faster as she realized that I had just asked her. She looked at me, like she was in a shocked, happy daze. I left her to that for a little bit, maybe she was just shocked that I had asked her... I mean, I am not usually one to have deep emotion, but around her, I felt like I could let that emotional, sensitive side of me go free. I sat there, holding her to me, watching her eyes and face carefully and once she started blinking again I could finally breathe. "Inuyasha..." She said with a smile. "Are you sure? About choosing me?" She asked, blushing.

"More sure than I have ever felt about anything." I said, looking into her deep brown eyes. Her smile widened and she was practically jumping out of my lap.

"Yes! Yes I will Inuyasha! I will become yours in all ways." She said. "I love you and I will move you for eternity." My smile widened and I chuckled happily as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close to me. I didn't want to let go. She was finally mine, and I wouldn't let anyone else have her. Just before I was able to pull her in for a hug, Kagome then reached into her pocket and held a silver object with what looked like diamond in the middle. I looked at her confused as she began to slip it onto her ring finger on her left hand. "In my original time, wearing a ring on this finger means you are engaged, or that you are going to marry the person." She said, turning her back was against my chest, and she held her hand up in the way of the moon and I smiled. "Now, it's official on both sides of the well." She said, smiling.

I moved my hand so my hand would join with hers and I intertwined out fingers together, getting her to turn towards me as I pressed my lips to her neck, then her cheek, and then her lips. At this moment, our kiss seemed to be different, more loving and lively as we caressed each other in the tree, our arms wrapped around each other. "How about we get out of this tree and head back home." I suggested and she nodded.

Without letting her out of my arms I gently threw her into my back, running towards the hut. "You know... I do wonder if that now that I am here if my mother, grandfather, brother, and a picture of my father could come onto this side if we brought them... or if we should go there for a wedding and we can just bring certain people..." I smiled and shrugged.

"We'll see when that moment comes." Inuyasha said, as we made our way towards our hut and laid down for a good-nights sleep, cuddling close with each other.

The next morning came with great relaxation and we decided that it would be a good day to test the well. Kagome had made sure to grab her yellow traveling bag and once again I ran and didn't stop running, instead I just jumped into the well and with great happiness we appeared at the bottom of the well in Kagome's original time. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around me as I jumped out of the well and made my way towards her old home. Instead of putting Kagome down I knocked with my foot for Kagome's mother to answer and the look on her face was of surprise and happiness to see us together.

"Oh Inuyasha, It's been far too long. Come on in and have a bit of lunch with all of us. You too Kagome." We smiled at each other before walking in and looking around. At this point I had to let Kagome down and her we ran into her little brother Sota.

"SIS!" I yelled, running to her in a huge tight hug. Kagome smiled and hugged him back, after the fact that Sota had knocked her on her ass. We all laughed as Sota helped her up, apologizing.

"Sorry sis." He said, looking at me.

"Hello Inuyasha." He said, bowing to me, I smiled, this kid definitely knows his manners.

"Hello. How are you and your nice girlfriend doing?" Sota blushed.

"We're going pretty good, thank you for asking. Come on, mom's making a stew pot." I smiled and took Kagome's hand in mine as we walked towards the kitchen we walked passed a window and the sunshine shined off of the diamond in her ring. Sota look back and noticed the ring on her left hand, turning away quickly to blush.

"Sota, did you see that bright reflection in here a second ago?"

"Yes I did. I know where it came from to." Kagome's mother turned around and walked towards us, curious as to where it was when Kagome lifted her hand. Her mother looked down at Kagome's hand and her eyes widened as well as her smile. She smiled and pulled Kagome into a hug, tight hug.

"Oh, my baby's getting married!" She cried happily and I smiled seeing the mother daughter moment. "If only your father would have been here to witness this day." Kagome's eyes widened a little. "But I'm sure he's watching from above, cheering you and Inuyasha on." Kagome nodded and we all took a seat at the table, waiting for Kagome's grandfather to come into the room and shortly after he had, looking too tired to notice anything, but once he sat down he smiled.

"Welcome back my boy. And welcome back Kagome. It's nice to see you both." He said as we all began eating out delicious meal of roasted chicken, some vegetables, and something that humans called a "baked potato." It was so good and with each bite I was moaning happily with it. As soon as we had finished out meal, Kagome had be wear the usual hat I wore when I was here and we notified the family that we were going into town to buy supplies for the other side.

As we were out we bought Shippo's special cookies, my beloved ramen, a couple picture frames, some canvases, medical supplies, huge jugs of purified water which tasted cleaner than our water at home, but out water at home tasted better, now natural, and lastly we bought what Kagome called a digital camera. "What is a cam...er...a" I said, trying to pronounce the word. She laughed and picked up the camera she bought.

"It's a device that can take pictures, pictures are things you take of things or people... here make a face and I'll take a picture." I nodded and make her the happiest face I could and once she pressed some kind of thing and an object came out of the front, which was a print of me. I smiled and looked at her. "This is what people use to remember awesome things in their past." After she finished purchasing everything we made our way back to the shrine to say goodbye before heading back to the feudal era. While we were in the house Kagome look at picture of her mother, brother, grandfather, one of us all together, and then she took a copy of a picture of her father.

"Goodbye you two, have a safe trip home. We will see you both soon." Her mother said as we began walking back towards the well.

"Love you! Bye-Bye." Kagome said as she intertwined her hand with mine, "Let's go home?" I nodded.

"Let's go home." And while holding hands we jumped into the well.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**I pray to all that is holy that this chapter does not suck. I was up until 2:30 in the morning writing this chapter so if it sucks I'm sorry and please try to be nice about it! Thanks you all, hope you're all having a great summer. I will be updating this soon, until then, buh-bye *Blow Kiss***_


	5. Taking Sango Along

**Inuyasha's POV**

Like usual when jumping into the well it didn't take long to get to the other side. It was a quick and peaceful there, being with Kagome, holding her hand as we traveled through time. Once we were back home, I picked Kagome up into my arms as I ran towards our hut. When we made it home, Kagome was asleep and I laid her down on the deer skins we had as a mattress.

Sleep took us over and we cuddled close.

* * *

**Next Day**

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed Sango peeking in the little window of Kagome and I's hut. To be honest I was too tired to even care why she was looking in the window and I closed my eyes again, hugging Kagome's body close to mine. After she had came back I couldn't risk letting her go or out of my sight for too long or sometimes ever. Kagome's body heat felt so comforting to my body that I couldn't help but attempt to come closer to her body so I tightened my grip around her waist, bringing her closer to me. As I now had her as close to me as I liked, I held myself up on one arm, looking down at her, and I used the index finger of my left hand to move a lock of hair out of the way of her face as I smiled.

Kagome was really quite adorable as she slept. I couldn't help but wish to ravish her, making her my mate, but I knew that would have to wait for the night of which we consummate our marriage. It wasn't until that I had began moving to get out of bed that Kagome began moving around, waking up from her adorable slumber. "Inuyasha?" I smiled and leaned back down, pressing my lips to hers. I could feel the smile on her lips as she kissed me back and I was relishing in the beauty of her lips upon mine when I heard a knocking on our door.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Um, sorry to bug you two right now, but a citizen has asked for our help to remove a demon from their tea-shop." I grumbled.

"People, Jeez! They sure have good timing." Miroku chuckled.

"Well we are preparing breakfast out here, so you two come join us before you and I head into town." I looked down at Kagome and smiled and she smiled back, sitting up and stretching before standing up out of the bed. Kagome pulled her long, full, raven black hair out of its, what she called a ponytail holder, and grabbed her brush from her bag, had had attempted to start brushing her hair, but grabbed the brush instead and sat us both down. I sat behind her, very carefully brushing her beautiful black hair into it's knot-less state. I heard her laugh as I had began petting her head with my hand, enjoying the softness of her hair. She turned around and her eyes bored into mine, blazing passion hidden in the iris's. She leaned forwards and planted a kiss on my lips, fervently and furiously kissing me until I was down on my back. It was only kissing for a short while before Miroku yelled our names. "COME ON! FOOD'S GOING TO GET COLD!" We looked at each other and laughed as we got up. Instinctively as we walked out of our hut, I took Kagome's hand into mine as we walked to the kitchen area outside of our huts.

"Momma!" Shippo cheered, running to her and hugging onto her as she held him with one hand and continued to hold my hand with the other.

"Good Morning Shippo." She said cheerfully, giving him a kiss on the cheek and Shippo smiled happily as he hugged himself to her again. "Well yesterday before Inuyasha and I had gone to visit my family on the other side I had made your bed for you Shippo." Shippo giggled happily and I sat right next to Kagome while Shippo sat in her lap, eating some of the cookies Kagome had brought him. "Shippo!" She reprimanded. He looked at up her, his face slightly worried. "No spoiling your meal, you can have the cookies after." She said, putting the box behind my back. Shippo's lip quivered but he obeyed Kagome and say there are Sango gave him his food.

"So, Inuyasha, how did she respond?" Miroku asked, too loud. Sango and Shippo looked at me.

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

"Well, Inuyasha here was talking to me about advice on asking Kagome here to marry him and becoming his mate later." Sango and Shippo's eyes widened and I wanted to bash Miroku's head in. Kagome smiled and while holding up her left hand with the ring on it she said, "I said yes." Sango practically knocked over Kagome in happiness.

"What does that ring mean Kagome?"

"Well in my time this ring signifies that a woman is engaged... or betrothed to someone, so now it is official on both sides of the well." Sango seemed over-joyed and Shippo was hugging Kagome before walking over to me, walking onto my lap.

"In... Inuyasha..." Shippo said, almost as if he didn't want to be speaking. "Um... guess I should start calling you dad now huh?" I looked at him confused, but then realized that Kagome was now Shippo's adoptive mother. Inuyasha nodded. "I promise Inuyasha... that I will do what you ask of me, as long as it's not too out of reason." I was shocked at Shippo, he wasn't normally this sincere with me, it almost made it awkward, but out of odd instinct I patted his head.

"Thank you Shippo. I promise to not pumble you too much anymore." I said, a smile on my face. Shippo glared at me before laughing and walking towards the downstream river to wash his face. I turned to see Kagome smiling at me, holding up a thumbs up. I could feel a blush coming on so I turned my face towards the fire so Kagome wouldn't notice.

"So, Sango would you like to help me? Help me plan the stuff for the wedding? I wanted to talk to Kaede about having a wedding that was a mixture of my world and this world. Plus I wanted to bring my mother, brother, grandfather, and a picture of my father over for the ceremony." Sango's eyes lit up happily.

"I would love to! Perhaps, could I go over there with you and you can show me all the cool things on your side of the well." Miroku frowned saying, "But I want to go too!"

"Well you can come next time." This time Kagome was going over without me, but she would have Sango so the well wouldn't dare to close again, would it? No it's wouldn't do that to her and her children and husband. Miroku, Shippo, and I offered to take care of things while they were gone. They left with hugs and kisses before Sango joined hands with Kagome, jumping down into the well.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry this chappie is kinda lame, couldn't think of much for it today. I am so excited today because as of today I am 17 years old! God, Last I remember I had just moved to the east coast and I was only 12 years old. Sheesh. lol, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know if you liked it!**


	6. Present Day Fun

**Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

"So, Sango would you like to help me? Help me plan the stuff for the wedding? I wanted to talk to Kaede about having a wedding that was a mixture of my world and this world. Plus I wanted to bring my mother, brother, grandfather, and a picture of my father over for the ceremony." Sango's eyes lit up happily.

"I would love to! Perhaps, could I go over there with you and you can show me all the cool things on your side of the well." Miroku frowned saying, "But I want to go too!"

"Well you can come next time." This time Kagome was going over without me, but she would have Sango so the well wouldn't dare to close again, would it? No it's wouldn't do that to her and her children and husband. Miroku, Shippo, and I offered to take care of things while they were gone. They left with hugs and kisses before Sango joined hands with Kagome, jumping down into the well.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

It didn't take long for us to reach the other side and I decided to climb up first so I could help Sango up. I was coming home so often right now that they would probably ask me to stay away for a little while. I laughed to myself as I climbed. As soon as I touched the ground that surrounded the outside of the well I smiled and turned around, telling Sango how to climb up. Once she got up out of the well I smiled and sat her down on the steps that led to my own world. "So, Sango, we are here. Now I must warn you, my world is bustling, loud, and very busy. If you are confused by anything you see or hear just let me know." Sango smiled and looked down at her clothes. "Hmm... I do have some clothes you could wear that are from my time period. Would you like to wear them instead of what you have on right now?"

"Sure, would be cool to experience your world to the fullest." I nodded and opened the door to see Sota playing outside.

"Oh hey sis!" Sota said. "How are you? Come back for more supplies?" I nodded.

"Sure did. I need to find mom, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, I was actually about to come inside." I smiled and kept walking while leading Sango into my old home. It was then that I saw my mother and grandfather in the living room watching the news. "Hi mom. I've brought a friend over from the feudal era to meet you all." My mother and grandfather looked over and my mother gave Sango her best heartwarming smile. I let my mother introduce herself while I pulled out the digital camera I had used n the feudal era to show everyone.

"Hello. I'm Kagome's mother. And you are?"

"I'm Sango. I'm a friend of Kagome's from the other side of the well. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I smiled as I pulled out the camera to show my mother.

"Yes, she is my friend Sango and she has offered to come back and help me with my feudal era wedding. We are thinking of ways to get you three there, but until we find out ways we are just planning for now. Sango is actually married and a mother of three. Two twin girls and a somewhat new baby boy." I said, showing my mother the photos of everyone. It was then Sota who had asked if I had taken any photos of the crazy creatures in my new time period. It was funny to see him creeped out when he saw a demon in the pictures, but it was my way of life now so it didn't scare me too much. "Could we eat lunch with you before I take Sango into town with me?"

"Of course." My mother said as she began a stew pot. "So, are you thinking of wearing a nice Kimono for the wedding?"

"Yes, I was thinking that seeing as I am not sure what else would be appropriate. I wanted to have Sango's twins be the flower girls... but I'm not sure if they do those kinds of things for a feudal era wedding." My grandfather stepped in at this moment.

"Well Kagome, why don't you just explain what a wedding is like in your time? Perhaps they would allow you to have a wedding that's sort of present day style." I smiled. Grandpa, even though he was sometimes a wacko, could sometimes say the exact right thing. I nodded.

"Good idea grandpa. Well Sango was going to go into town with me to grab some booklets on present day wedding things as well as feudal era things. We are planning to go after we eat, I find her some present day clothes, and then after explaining some things." My mother nodded in understanding as we began to eat our meal while watching the news, Sango had looked so confused as she looked around my house. "Are you ok Sango?" She shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm confused about what everything is." I smiled, preparing myself to explain it all.

"Well, this," I said, pointing to the television in the room "Is a television. We watch tv on this box. We are able to see what happens in the world by watching the news like a fire, if someone has died, or whatever else has happened... This is a cooking pot..." I went on and on explaining what things were like the oven, the fridge, the sink, the bathroom, the computer, a bed, and eventually I found pictures of things in my outside world to show her such as a car, a van, a truck, a train, a plane, and other things of that nature. By the end of it she didn't seem too confused anymore and I decided to find her clothes at this moment. I chose a black women's wrap dress, traditional Japanese print that was gray on the upper torso and shoulder area as well as having gray pockets and a pair of normal black flats. "How is that?"

"I like it." She said, doing a slight twirl. I laughed and patted her shoulder.

"I'm glad." Finally we were out of the house and by Sango's request I held her hand as we walked, she claimed that she didn't want to get lost. It took us a while to get to the wedding shop just so I could look and see what they had for present day wedding dresses. There were four dresses, all produced by the amazing Stella York, that had stood out to me the most so I had asked the lady at the counter if I could possibly try them on, she gladly agreed. As I tried them on I had shown Sango how to use the camera and asked her if she would take pictures. As soon as I mentioned to show them to Inuyasha and the gang as I would later explain a present day kind of wedding she happily agreed to take pictures. The first dress I found was designed with a beaded encrusted lace bodice and an A-line skirt embellished throughout with dainty Lace appliqués, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, so next I tried on a dress that was embroidered with lace on a shimmery Lustre Satin sheath silhouette. The dress included a cute V-neck, Lace illusion sleeves, a Lace keyhole back, chapel train, and a detachable 1 inch ribbon sash. It was very pretty but I wanted to see if this was or wasn't what I was looking for. But even if there was something that I wasn't sure about now, I still had Sango take a picture of me in it in case I changed my mind later.

Next I tried on the third present day dress and it was really pretty. The dress had a lace and tulle fit-and-flare design gown that had an illusion Lace bateau neckline, fitted Lace bodice and flowy Tulle skirt and court train. The back zipped up under sparkling crystal buttons. It also had a detached beaded 1 inch Valencia Satin ribbon sash. I smiled and thought it was beautiful, but I also wanted to try on the fourth one. The fourth one was so beautiful and I couldn't help but want to twirl when I had it on. The dress was flowy and airy and an amazing Chiffon gown. Its sweetheart neckline lead to a lovely ruched bodice that was encrusted with crystal and Lace detailing. I smiled and couldn't help it to keep on twirling over and over. I twirled so much that I had caused Sango to laugh and have to ask me to stand still so she could take pictures. I was so happy with these dresses so I walked up to the dress receptionist and asked her if there was a way to save the dresses and the woman happily helped me out, agreeing to hold all of the dresses for me and I told her I would be back in a little over a month for the correct dress. She nodded and we left with a "Thank you very much."

Just as we left we ran into my friends Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. As soon as they saw me their eyes seemed to bug out of their skull as they ran to me, hugging me close. "Oh my gosh! How are you been Kagome?! It's been forever!" I nodded and smiled.

"I've been great! This is my friend Sango. She's a friend of Inuyasha and me." The girls got all excited.

"It's great to meet you!" Eri said. "So, is Inuyasha as rambunctious as Kagome used to say he was." Sango laughed.

"That's an understatement. But he's been really sweet and kind lately. He even asked Kagome to marry him!" My mouth dropped and I blushed. Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka looked at me their eyes wide while Eri grabbed my hand to look at my ring finger and she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you! Please, come have some dinner with us?" Hojo cheered, hugging me.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Sango said, smiling, she was fitting in with the people in my world perfectly. As we entered the fast food establishment we just ordered a bunch of cheeseburgers and all sat down at a table, putting the burgers in a pile in the middle of the table. Sango looked at it oddly as she pick up one, watching my unwrap the wrapper on the burger, following suit. She looked at it and smelled it before taking a bite, smiling. I watched her intently and a large smile took over her face as she quickly ate the burger and she looked at me, almost as if she was asking if she could have another.

By the time dinner was over we were both full with happy smiles, saying good-bye to everyone, promising photos. As we were walking back towards the shrine I noticed a bookstore that specialized in wedding books. I walked in and found a couple books based on feudal weddings as well as present day weddings with ideas for design and other things. I walked up to the counter and happily paid for the books while we made our way back. "So, did you have fun Sango?" She nodded happily.

"Oh yes. Next time if it's possible it would be fun to bring Miroku and the kids." I nodded.

"Yes if it's possible it would be fun to bring everyone." It wasn't long before we were back at the shrine and we made our way inside, Sango began dressing back into her feudal time period clothes as I started putting the books and my camera with extra batteries and a couple memory cards that I had bought when I first bought this camera into my yellow backpack and I grabbed some more food boxes that my mother had made while we were gone. I also threw in a pen for the books so I could circle ideas. After everything was packed away we walked downstairs, meeting my mother, grandfather, and brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you very much for everything Ma'am." My mother laughed.

"Oh, just call me Etsuko." She said, winking at Sango and I smiled as we all gave out good-bye hugs before we were walked out and seen off into the well by my family and family cat.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Ok, so I loved writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I'm so sorry about the delay on this story, My grandmother's cancer has gotten a lot worse, so bad that the doctors told her that she should just try to live whatever life she has left, so my grandmother has had most of my attention over these couple weeks. Anyways... yeah! I hope you enjoyed, oh and I just made up Kagome's mom's first name seeing as her first name is never said in the anime or explained in the Inuyasha wiki. :) The next chapter should be up sometime soon.**_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Extremely Important!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well as of right now my family and I are dealing with hard times. my 55 year old grandmother is passing away from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma and right now they are not sure if she will make it passed this next weekend. So I may not be updating for a little bit, but I am and will be available to read reviews and read and respond to PM's. Please understand that this is a very hard time for my family and I appologize to my readers that I can't update. See you all in a while crocodiles!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hope you all understand!**_

_**Love Ya**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


	8. AN: I'm back!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well an update about my grandmother's situation, sadly my 55 year old grandmother passed away last sunday from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma. After our time of grieving and mourning I am now back on fanfiction. Thank you all for all of your supporting reviews! They were very and extremely appreciated. So within the next couple minutes I will begin updating from the chapters I had wrote in a second hand notebook! THank you all for sticking with me for the last couple weeks!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Love Ya'll**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


	9. On the other side of the well

**Inuyasha: **

* * *

By the time dinner was over we were both full with happy smiles, saying good-bye to everyone, promising photos. As we were walking back towards the shrine I noticed a bookstore that specialized in wedding books. I walked in and found a couple books based on feudal weddings as well as present day weddings with ideas for design and other things. I walked up to the counter and happily paid for the books while we made our way back. "So, did you have fun Sango?" She nodded happily.

"Oh yes. Next time if it's possible it would be fun to bring Miroku and the kids." I nodded.

"Yes if it's possible it would be fun to bring everyone." It wasn't long before we were back at the shrine and we made our way inside, Sango began dressing back into her feudal time period clothes as I started putting the books and my camera with extra batteries and a couple memory cards that I had bought when I first bought this camera into my yellow backpack and I grabbed some more food boxes that my mother had made while we were gone. I also threw in a pen for the books so I could circle ideas. After everything was packed away we walked downstairs, meeting my mother, grandfather, and brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you very much for everything Ma'am." My mother laughed.

"Oh, just call me Etsuko." She said, winking at Sango and I smiled as we all gave out good-bye hugs before we were walked out and seen off into the well by my family and family cat.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

As we watched Kagome and Sango leave, I couldn't help but feel sad. This was the first time that she was going over the well without me, would the well close? But wait, it wouldn't do that to Sango and Miroku. It couldn't leave pieces of history in the future. I sighed and looked at Miroku seeing he had the same expression that fit my thoughts. We were taken out of our stupor by the twins pulling on the legs of our pants. "Daddy, we're sleepy!" They said to Miroku.

"Well maybe they'll be easier to take care of than I thought." I chuckled and as we walked back to his hut I couldn't help but stare into the sunset, thinking what Kagome must be doing five hundred years in the future. Maybe showing Sango around town and trying to calm her down when what Kagome called a "car" passed by. By the time we got back it was time for dinner, codfish and rice, and it was then time to send them to bed. After sending them to bed I almost wanted to run back to the well, but I stayed put, there was some stuff I had wanted to talk to Miroku about.

"Hey Miroku? Could we step outside? There is some stuff I want to talk about." I whispered. Nodding he led the way out, sitting next to me against the north wall of his home.

"So? What is it you need to talk about?" Before answering I needed to organize my thoughts, which took a little time.

"Well... just marriage in general. I know what it signifies and I know what it means, I guess I'm just nervous is all. I mean, what about after the wedding, I know what that two day time period is used for, but I'm nervous about that as well... I mean, I'm not sure what to think or what I'm supposed to know right now." Miroku sighed and patted my shoulder, chuckling quietly.

"Inuyasha. I don't think you have anything to really worry about. Kagome is a lovely girl, sweet, kind, caring, but also tough and stubborn, which is good to be around you sometimes." I glared at him, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "And as for after the wedding, when it will be time for you two to consummate your marriage, just take it slow for her. Take it slow until she tells you any different, because for a woman's first time, at first it can be somewhat painful." I knew that much, so yes, just keep calm and take it slow when that time comes. Miroku and I just sat there, leaning back when we heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the hut. I didn't open my eyes, since I wasn't sure who it was exactly. It wasn't until I felt a familiar hand, caressing my cheek, that I opened my eyes to see Kagome in from of me.

"You look tired, let's get to sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright." I grumbled, not liking the fact that I had been woken up, but happy that it was Kagome waking me. I got to my feet and sleepily walked into Kagome and I's hut. Before laying down for bed, Kagome set down her bad and began pulling items out of her bag. "What are..." I yawned. "What are those?" I asked.

"Well, these are picture frames. I've brought pictures back with me of my mother, my grandfather, my brother, and I painted your father and mother and put those painting in frames." She said while putting them on one of our window seals. After putting the pictures of my mother and father on the shelf Kagome walked over and sat down next to me, "Now... we have the family with us. Always." I smiled, pulling her into my lap, cuddling her close.

"Thank you Kagome. So," I continued, now awake for the moment. "What else is in that bag?" I asked, it was obviously full of some stuff. She smiled and blushed, reaching into it. I saw her pull books out, but she put one that had some large looking tabs sticking out of the top back into the bag. When she turned around I was scowling somewhat she laughed.

"What? That book has the dresses in it, you can't see it, it will be bad luck." She tsked at me before moving closer to me, opening some of the books. "I wasn't sure what kind of wedding we were going to have, whether it was a feudal era wedding or a modern day wedding like in my time, so I just bought these. We looked through the books for a while at least until Kagome fell asleep. By that time she had circles and checked the things in the book that we both had agreed that we liked. Once she was asleep I looked at her, smiling, feeling lucky that she was mine. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like a baby without a worry in the world. I had really wanted to see what was in that wedding dress book though, so when I was sure that she was asleep I looked in the bag and carefully picked up the book, making sure the tabs and everything were the in exact right place. When I went to look at the pages she tabbed I was almost overwhelmed with her beauty. These were what she called, pictures, and they were ones of her, and she was so beautiful in them. I think for our wedding I did want to have some of the modern things like Kagome wearing one of these dresses and to have what Kagome called vows.

I also looked at the list that Kagome had made with me after putting the book away. It was a list of people we wanted there, granted it wasn't big, it was just big enough. Most of the ideas we wanted together were all written down on this notepad to discuss it all with Kaede tomorrow, so sleepily I put the notes down, took off the top of my clothes, and laid down, snuggling close to Kagome, pulled her close to me, her warmth breath hitting my chest. As I was beginning to doze off, I heard Kagome giggle. "You're a cheater Inuyasha. I'm too tired to be mad at you, I guess it's not really bad luck since you don't know what dress I will wear if we go modern." She whispered, placing a kiss on my chest, sending a shiver up my spine "Good Night, you cheater." I chuckled and pulled her close.

"You're... You're not mad?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I love you my sweet cheater."

"And I love you... my eavesdropper."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but now that it's up I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! I hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
